whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Dementation (VTM)
Dementation is a Discipline widely known as the hallmark of the Malkavians. It draws on the vampire's own insanity and uses it achieve profound insights or inflict madness upon others. Such powers are one of the primary reasons the clan is often considered both insightful and very dangerous. It also seems to grant a more powerful link to the Madness Network (though a non-Malkavian who learns Dementation cannot access it), and many have suspicions about its connection to the Malkavian Antediluvian. Revisions In Vampire: The Dark Ages and Dark Ages: Vampire all Malkavians have Dementation as an in-clan Discipline, though in early editions of Vampire: The Masquerade it was only available to antitribu while Camarilla members had Dominate instead. In the metaplot this division was caused by six Methuselahs who "blocked" the Discipline from the minds of Camarilla Malkavians to make the clan more palatable to the nascent sect. In Revised Edition, Dementation is returned to all Malkavians in an effort by the antitribu to spread the "infection" in an event known as "the Great Prank". In Dark Ages: Vampire anyone who learns Dementation also gains a permanent derangement if they do not already have one. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * **'Incubus Passion': Greatly amplify emotions present in a victim **'Passion': Amplify or dull emotions present in the victim, increasing the difficulty of frenzy, Virtue, and other rolls ** Hysteria: The victim is temporarily incapacitated with laughter * ** The Haunting: Inflict maddening visions upon a victim ** Mass Hallucination: Anyone nearby suffers mild hallucinations, causing them to suffer penalties to their actions * ** Eyes of Chaos: Gain insight into the nature of something through seemingly random patterns ** Vision of Death: Mortal victims die, while supernaturals are damaged from the severity of the vision * ** Confusion: Make someone wander around in a daze ** Silence the Sane Mind: Suppress part of the victim's mind, making them confused, enraged, catatonic, etc. ** Voice of Madness: Provoke extreme fear or anger in victims ** Berserk: The victim goes insane, attacks random others, and dies * ** Total Insanity: Give someone five temporary derangements ** Bedlam: The target and anyone nearby suffer randomly from one of the first four levels of Dementation Advanced Powers * ** Babble: Communicate over a great distance via the Madness Network ** Devil in the Mind: Remove all inhibitions and social mores while bringing impulses to the surface ** Kiss of the Moon: Inflict two related permanent derangements upon a victim ** Lingering Malaise: Inflict a permanent derangement upon a victim ** Shattered Mirror: Twist a victim's personality into a copy of your own ** The Call: Summon others within the Madness Network to meet * ** Childmind: Give someone a "psychic lobotomy", reducing their Mental attributes by up to seven points ** Delayed Delirium: As Kiss of the Moon, but it can be made to activate later ** Mind of a Killer: Temporarily make someone a cold-blooded killer until they take it out on someone ** Restructure: Change a person's Nature ** Sleep of Reason: Create physical manifestations of the "hobgoblins" in a victim's mind ** Wave of Insanity: As Total Insanity, except affect multiple targets * ** Coma: Place someone into a catatonic state for an extended period of time ** Deny: Ignore the existence of an object and not be affected by it ** Minds of the Children: As Childmind, except affect multiple targets ** Personal Scourge: Turn a target's Willpower rating against them as continuous damage ** Prison of the Mind: Lock someone's mind in a delusional state and leave his body catatonic * ** Blessing of Chaos: Suffer additional madness, but become immune to Chimerstry, Dementation, Dominate, and Presence ** Lunatic Eruption: Invoke a mad frenzy in all sentient creatures within up to several miles ** Mass Coma: As Coma, except affect multiple targets ** Touch of the Saints: Cure an individual of derangements and anything affecting their mind * ** Plot Device References * VTM: Clanbook: Malkavian Revised, pp. 28, 29, 34 Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Discipline (VTM)